ت ¿Lιbэяαcιón Fэmэnιnα?ت
by Belencita2390
Summary: Ésta es mi venganza Tía-¡Chicos!- todos los de la ventana seguían posando su vista en ella, incluso el coreógrafo llamado Mike, la miraba- ¡Esta es carne fresca!...


**¡Hola gente! :p bien esta es mi primer historia de naruto que hago sobre la faz de fanfiction, para los que no me conocen (creo que es la mayoría U.U) me llamo Belem, aunque mas conocida como belencita2390. Espero q les agrade, claro también si quieren jajaja broma se aceptan críticas; de las buenas (plisssss T.T, Belem es una buena chica) y también amenazas, tomatazos, y blablabla.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Si te gusta el sasu/saku o el naru/hina ésta podría ser tu historia. Como es mi primera historia y según mis pocos conocimientos sobre el tema, creo que es Rated T jejeje no sé X.x recién me incorporo con mis fics xD.**

**DISCLAIRMER: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si fueran míos, no me hubiera quedado sin cuñado y tío… y también hubiera desaparecido a sakura e ino, bueno más a Ino xD!! de mi lista muahahahahah!!! **

**Sin más que decir los dejo con la historia…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo I**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Si estaba harta, pero a veces, no se, lograba hacer enternecer lo poco de corazón que me quedaba…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_HACE 1 AÑO_

Realmente, a veces pienso porque existe la escuela??, digo para que estudiar y convertirnos en profesionales si al final todos nos vamos a ir a un mismo sitio?, para qué tanto sacrificio por las puras?, ¿Para que quemarse las pestañas?¿ Para qué…

RINGGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGGGG

-_Otra vez con esas preguntas, ya me parezco a Shino…-_pensé, menos mal que el timbre me sacó de mi ensoñación, sino lo siguiente que haria, sería conversar con las moscas que se paraban en mi pupitre-

-AL FINNNNNNNNNNNNNN, LIBERTADD- gritó mi compañera de asiento, parándose del mismo-

-Ino, deberías de ser menos escandalosa, que no estas en una cárcel- _aunque en el fondo pensara lo mismo que ella._

-AY, Sakura-chan, deberías de ser, no se mas alegre, divertida, lo…

-Tal vez debería ser mejor sorda, para no escuchar la sarta de estupideces que estas diciendo- le reproché.

-Pero… ay esta bien, solo no te gustaría esta vida?- dijo mientras acababa de acomodar todas sus cosas en la mochila- digo, como HACER TRAVESURAS!!- ¿le brillaron los ojos? Sip lo hicieron

-Yo…

- ¿Tú?...

-la miré a directo a sus ojos zafiro- Debería alejarme de ti… una vez más compruebo que tienes limitaciones cerebrales… por tal motivo es banal hablar contigo…

-Blablabla… nunca entenderías porque eres una rata bibliotecaria…

-Ino…

-Y nunca se te sube la adrenalina… ay pierdo mi tiempo contigo… eres una completa aburrida.

-Ino…

-Me lo vas a negar??- acusó con su mirada azul penetrante

-Ayyyyy… me sacas de mis cabales… no se como eres mi amiga- la miré con mis orbes verdes.

-Siiiii lo sabia!!!-_está loca-_bien Sakura-chan, desde hoy día cambiaremos eso…-hizo gestos como si fuera una congresista con una nueva propuesta- YA NO HABRÁ MÁS SAKU-ABURRIDA, NO MÁS, ES EL DIA DE…

-Ino… se entendió lo que quisiste decir- murmuré molesta- pero aún no te he dicho si es que quiero cambiar… a mi me gusta como soy… no tengo nada de que avergonzarme…

-A sisisisi… claro Sakura…

-De verdad… ay no se que ando perdiendo mi tiempo contigo…-se levantó y salió como si el diablo la persiguiera del salón rumbo a su casa.

-_está claro lo que haré… pequeña Sakura algún día me lo agradecerás...muahahahha-_una sonrisa maliciosa se le asomó en la faz de la pelirubia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iba caminando una muchacha con una falda hasta el tobillo a rayas, con un suéter negro, dos trenzas, una boina y zapatillas… un momento ¿zapatillas?¿suéter?¿falda hasta el tobillo? Por todos los Santos, a quien se le ocurre caminar así en plena primavera??? Sí adivinaron es…

-Ino, sencillamente está loca- se dijo así misma- ¿Qué puedo cambiar? ¡JA! ¿para que necesito cambiar? ¿Si estoy bien así?

- No amiga con un pequeño… no digo gran cambio con suerte te parecerías a la verdulera…

Nuestra protagonista giró bruscamente para enfrentar al maleducado que le dijo eso cuando vio a un estilista entrar a su respectivo local.

-Será necesario cambiar de verdad-meditó- ¿es que acaso nadie puede ver la belleza interior?

-¡JA! Pamplinas- comentó una señor que pasaba por ahí-eso es historia linda- la miró de pies a cabeza- pero yo te puedo ayudar… si es que quieres…

-¡Pervertido!- y con eso echó a correr para que no la alcancen- uffff parece que lo perdí

Seguía caminando, se acercaba la esquina donde debía voltear para llegar a su casa, cuando un grupo de gente, especificando, gente masculina, estaba parada en frente de la puerta de una casa crema con un bonito balcón y una…

-_¡UN MOMENTO! Esa es mi casa-_se quedó atónita-¿Qué estará pasando?

Se acercó cautelosamente, cuando logró percibir a una esbelta mujer, con una pequeña falda, por no decir que la llevaba a un centímetro del trasero; un top que dejaba ver su estrecha cintura, llegó al rostro topándose con unos lindos ojos caramelo…

-SAKURA-CHAAAAANNNNN- ¡Oh no! Ahí va de nuevo, es que nunca se cansa??- ¿Ya llegaste?

_No, sigo en la escuela-_pensé, a veces me encantaría decir, es que no se como lograba que perdiera la paciencia tan rápido-_Para variar, otro día con mi tía la loca, ¿Por qué a mí?_-

-Sakura-chan, no me escuchaste- se acercó la mujer- Saku…

- Te escuché perfectamente tía, pero, ¿qué haces vestida así?- pregunté curiosa y notando como un pequeño ceño se fruncía en mi frente.

-¡OH! Es que, como mi coreógrafo, cerró el teatro donde ensayábamos, ofrecí la casa- me respondió jugando con sus pulgares- espero que no te moleste, que practique en la casa- me puso ojitos de cachorro.

-La verdad…- vi como todos los chicos antes su vista posada al frente de mi casa, se posaba descaradamente sobre el trasero de mi tía- _Maldición, ¿es que acaso los hombres sólo piensan en eso? _Sí me molesta, Tía, porque no me gusta que una BOLA DE TARADOS- les dirigí mi furiosa mirada jade hacia ellos- te mire el trasero…

-Es eso Sakura-chan? O es que te molesta que no te lo miren a ti?- preguntó ingenuamente mi tía.

-…-Me quedé en silencio por breves segundos de la impresión, nunca pero NUNCA me imaginé que mi tía me diría algo así, pero esto no se iba a quedar a si no señor- ¿Miradas en mi trasero? ¡JA! Me han sobrado Tía- sisee del coraje- ¡Haz lo que quieras!- y de un porrazo me metí a la casa, con todas las miradas puestas sobre mí.

-AY Sakura-chan…Bueno sigamos ensayando Mike!!- continuó la tía con una linda sonrisa.

-AY Nabiki-chan… ¿Cómo es que tu sobrina no sacó tu carácter?- pregunto su amanerado coréografo- Parece un pergamino con tantas arrugas…

-Aveces pienso que yo soy la culpable…- se lamentó Nabiki

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bien, hoy se cumplía el día, Sí ¡por fin iba a ver a su papá! Después de uhmm ¿1 año? No se acordaba pero eso no importaba, la alegría que sentía mientras iba en su limosina era mucho más grande. No le importaba nada en ese día, ni que hubiera habido clases de matemática, ni que le hubieran hecho limpiar la pizarra, ni que Sakura le sacara de sus cabales, ni que…

¡UN MOMENTO! ¡Sakura! De verdad se le había olvidado ese "pequeño detalle" no sé porque seguía tontamente con esa loca idea de cambiarla, bueno sí quería ayudarla, pero a veces se aburría de que siempre pareciera un hígado con patas, casi nunca, por no decir nunca se reía a las justas hacia muecas pero muecas de desagrado.

¡Ja! Qué irónico sería pensar que alguien como ella sería la amiga de la gran Ino Yamanaka. Pero algo tenía que reconocer de Sakura, era la única chica que quería ser su amiga de verdad, no se le acercó solo porque era la hija de un reconocido Magnate, ni siquiera sabía que ese Magnate existía- Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en la cara de la Yamanaka- Aún recuerdo ese día…

**FLASH BACK**

Una vez más tenía que mudarse, como odiaba hacerlo, empacar elegir la mejor ropa de la temporada para que la otra sea regalada a sus mucamas eso le daba mucha flojera, ahora se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de su nueva escuela "Konoha school" (N/A a Belem no se le ocurrió otra!! Jejej, pero ella es una buena chica). Veía cada casillero del colegio buscando el suyo.

-40C-musitó, sintiendo miradas en cierta parte de su anatomía volteó airada- ¿Se les ofrece algo?- murmuré a un grupo de hombres que la desnudaban con sus ojos- Si no van a decir nada…

-La verdad, preciosa…-Se le acercó un muchacho, la verdad era simpático, pero invadía su espacio personal… _mald*hi*de*#€%-_ ¿Qué tal si te ofreces tú?- le dijo seductoramente.

-…-se quedó anonada, no porque él era simpático, ella ha viajado mucho por diferentes colegios, y vio muchachos mejores, lo que le daba rabia era la confianza que tenía. _¿acaso todos los varones de ahí eran así? _Pensó indignada.

-¿Qué dices muñeca?-_¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?_ En un segundo toda la rabia se le fue disipando por un miedo irracional que sintió cuando una de las manos del chico se dirigía peligrosamente a sus encantos.

-Bueno, _barbie_ dice que en otra oportunidad, quizá dentro de 10 años aproximadamente cuando te brote una neurona, y eso es porque confía en tu capacidad cerebral, yo te daría unos lustros por lo menos, ¿Sabes que son lustros?- comentó una divertida voz, dentro del grupo de muchachos, todos se giraron a verla.

A los ojos de la Yamanaka apareció su salvadora, ¿su salvadora?, jamás de los jamases pensó que quien la iba a salvar era una chica aproximadamente de su edad, vestida anticuadamente, bien le agradecía haberlo hecho, pero por la voz pensaba que era un apuesto varón…

-¿Se puede saber, quién eres tú?- preguntó el muchacho dirigiéndose a la muchacha que entraba en la conversación.

-Si tú no me dices tu nombre no tengo por qué decirte el mío- contestó de forma cortante.

El apuesto muchacho le dirigió una mirada de pies a cabeza, y le sonrió de medio lado- Por lo visto eres una chica que no recibe halagos a menudo- contestó con sarcasmo.

- Eres muy observador, lástima que eso no sea suficiente para dejar de ser un hijito de papi, acosador de mujeres- contestó con tranquilidad la muchacha- aunque si recibiera halagos de alguien como tú, preferiría tapar mi cuerpo como una momia- fijo su vista en la muchacha rubia- ¿Nos vamos?

-…- la Yamanaka se la quedó observando, hasta asentir lentamente- S-sí- comentó aun aturdida por el encuentro reciente.

Caminábamos por toda la escuela, bueno yo la miraba de reojo, ¿cómo es posible que una chica que vista así, tenga un carácter tan fuerte y sea tan decidida?, si tal vez sea muy cruel pero, mayormente juzgaba a las personas por su vestir, digo la moda lo es todo ¿no?, sino que se aparezca Carolina Herrera y me lo niegue…

-Si me sigues mirando así, te voy a dejar tirada por acá- me susurró amenazadoramente-por cierto _barbie_, aún no me has dicho tu nombre- me miró con sus ojos jades.

-Etto… yo… ¿No me conoces?- sí ya se si me preguntaba era porque no me conocía, pero era imposible soy la hija del Magnate Inoichi Yamanaka, el mejor diseñador de modas y…

-Bueno, si te pregunto es porque no lo sé, ¿no?- murmuró con una sonrisa – Ahh ya se debe de ser por lo que le dije anteriormente al tipo ese, de que si quiere saber mi nombre y blablabla- la miré sorprendida, como cambia de carácter, antes ni sonreía y ahora lo hacía con mucha naturalidad- En fin, Sakura Haruno, un gusto- dijo tendiéndome su mano.

-…-me quedé observándola un rato, de verdad que esta chica puede llegar a sorprender, pero sería divertido llegar a conocerla- Encantada, soy Ino Yamanaka- le sonreí, ella me dvolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien Ino, será mejor llamarte así que _barbie_ ¿no lo crees?

-sonreí ante sus palabras- Si será mejor _monja_…

Y así fue como una gran amistad se formó en el segundo año de secundaria, juntas compartíamos todo, aventuras, travesuras, los secretos, bueno más yo, es que no puedo creer que ella a sus 14 años no le interesara nadie, ¡como es posible!, bueno sí, todo era posible para Sakura Haruno, mi primer y mejor amiga de Konoha, ahora si puedo decir que me encanta la idea de mudarme…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Ay Sakura-chan…¿por qué te volviste tan cobarde?- suspiré. Dejé de escurrirme en mis recuerdos, cuando vi como mi limosina se acercaba rápidamente a la mansión Yamanaka, y cada centímetro que lo hacía, los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban considerablemente, tanto que sentía que cuando llegara explotaría al verte papá…

-Mamá, ya llegué- saludó una linda rubia al llegar a su mansión-¿Me extrañaste?

-Ohhhhh mi cielo, claro que te extrañé- saludó una mujer castaña asomándose en la enorme sala- Cociné lo que más te gusta, pero debes apurarte que se está enfriando.

-ok. ¿Y mi papá?- preguntó curiosa- ¿donde esta él?

-Err… bueno él…- su madre lucía nerviosa- Cariño no te vayas a molestar… sólo que…

-Se fue de viaje, otra vez- cortó rudamente a su madre- ¿Cuándo será que almorcemos como una familia normal? ¡AGH!- subió las escaleras y en medio le dijo a su madre- ¡No quiero almuerzo!- diciendo esto se metió a su habitación, escuchándose solo el fiero portazo.

-Pero Ino…- La madre suspiró y se metió en la cocina

En la cocina:

-Así que no funcionó…-comentó un señor de avanzada edad con su mirada fija en la mujer que acababa de entrar.

-Así es Alfred…-contestó la mujer con una mirada cristalina- Ni siquiera la calmó el que yo la hubiera recibido en lugar de los sirvientes…

-Lo siento mucho Kasumi-chan- le hablaba con tanta confianza, pues no era de esperarse, él cuidó de ella desde los 12 años, es de esperarse que le hablara con tal cariño- Pero ella terminará comprendiendo.

-Sabes, no la culpo, yo también me sentía así cuando mis padres viajaban de un lugar a otro- contaba con algo de nostalgia- ni siquiera hubo un fin de semana en donde la pasáramos juntos los tres, ahora la historia se repite, pero yo no solamente sufro sino mi hija también- miró a Alfred con una pequeñas gotas saladas brotando de sus lindos ojos zafiros- Eso si que no lo puedo aguantar…

-Kasumi-chan…-suspiró abrazándola, creyendo así darle un poco de conzuelo

En la habitación de Ino:

-…-lloraba y lloraba como si respirara mirando una fotografía, donde se hallaba una familia en tiempos felices- ¿Por qué papá? ¿Por qué me haces esto?- mientras señalaba a un apuesto rubio de ojos verdes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Aghhhh Tíaaaaaa- lanzó un grito ahogado por su linda almohada- ¿es que todo tiene que valerse por lo físico?- murmuró indignada.

Nuestra pelirosa, se levantó de su cama para dirigirse al balcón que daba a su sala, y se dio con la sorpresa como toda la BOLA DE TARADOS que minutos atrás miraba la culata de su tía, seguía ahí- sinvergüenzas- murmuró enfadada- no entiendo como a mi tía le pueden agradar tipos así…- se le ocurrió una idea maliciosa en su pervertida mente (N/A ha como la mía muahahaaha, no hagan caso Belem es una buena chica)- _Bien tía ¿te gustaría que todos me miren el trasero?!Pues tú te lo buscaste!-_dicho eso se metió a su habitación y al salir, se encontraba con unos shorts a un centímetro de la rabadilla y una camiseta de tirantes que le llegaba más arriba del ombligo, se deshizo las trenzas, se quito las boinas y se asomó por el balconcillo. Al llegar ahí por un momento pensó que era una mala idea, luego se reprochó así misma ¡VAMOS SAKURA, NO PUEDES SER TAN COBARDE! Lo pensó- No puedo creer que diga esto, pero Ino tiene razón, me he vuelto una aburrida, pero ya no más- Le entró un momento de inseguridad, pero al sentirse observada, bajó la vista topándose con una ola de muchachos que querían algo mas que reírse con ella- _Ésta es mi venganza Tía-_¡Chicos!- todos los de la ventana seguían posando su vista en ella, incluso el coreógrafo llamado Mike, la miraba- ¡Esta es carne fresca!- se dio una nalgada así misma- No como esa- señaló el trasero de su tía- Que tiene más de treinta años pasando por un quirófano- _Ahí esta, chúpate esa Tía- _Todos se quedaron observando los glúteos de la tía con algo de repulsión y comenzaron a irse.

-Esperen chicos- mi tía inútilmente los trataba de detener- eso es mentira, hay por Dios, como le van a creer a una mocosa envidiosa…- por un momento los chicos se giraron a verla pero…

-Sino es así, entonces muéstrales tu identificación, Tiíta- murmuré con cierta picardía

-Sakura…-me miró con ¿furia? Ja era la primera vez que notaba ese sentimiento en su mirada- ¿Por qué no te vas a tu habitación?

-¿Por qué no mejor muestras tu identificación?- me reí internamente ante la expresión de incredulidad de mi tía, ¡SI! ¡VIVA LA LIBERTAD!, que puedo decir soy una _incomprendida _otra vez…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entró a su habitación, para ver a su hija durmiendo en su cama. Se acercó a ella y logró ver en su carita sonrosada, por tantas lágrimas derramadas, rastros de las mismas. Le dolía, claro que le dolía, a qué madre con corazón no le dolería ver a su única hija estar en ese estado…

Logró acercarse más, hasta recostarse en la cama junto a su hija, y poner su cabecita rubia en su regazo, como si aún tuviera cinco años y acarició tiernamente sus cabellos dorados.

-Si supieras, cuánto sufro yo también…-un suspiro fue desprendido de la castaña

Se quedó así por un rato, hasta que vio como su hija abría sus hermosos ojos zafiro lentamente.

-¿Mamá?...¿qué- preguntó desconcertada Ino

-Shhh…-la silenció su madre con un beso en la frente- es mejor que descanses mi cielo, estás muy agotada- le dijo con una sonrisa en su sien.

-Si…-murmuró adormitada Ino- Lo siento…-lo dijo en un murmullo, que solo su madre pudo escucharla.

Pasó un tiempo indefinido y nuestra encantadora despertó encontrándose sola en su habitación.

-¡Qué rico dormí!- lo dijo sobándose sus orbes- ¿Qué hora es Puka?- preguntó curiosa al reloj en forma del dibujo animado, que se encontraba en su mesa de noche- ¡Es tarde! Y no he hecho mi tarea…-de pronto se encontró ella misma siendo rodeada por un aura azul.

Se escuchó un golpeteo suave en la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Ino, saliendo de su depresión.

-Soy Rose, señorita- se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta

-Pasa- ordenó Ino- ¿Qué sucede Rose-chan?- le preguntó, una vez que una jovencita de mas o menos su edad entro en su cuarto.

-Sólo venia a comunicarle, que ya está la cena- comentó algo sumisa la joven

-Ahhh… si que bien… tenía mucha hambre- sonrió al fin- Muchas gracias Rose-chan, dile a mi madre que enseguida bajo.

-Si señorita- haciendo una leve reverencia, salió del cuarto, dejándola sola otra vez.

-¡Bien! ¡Fuera tristeza!- se paró decidida de su cama y cogió la foto que antes tenía en sus manos, fijando su mirada en el apuesto rubio- Ya no voy a llorar por ti papá, si no quieres vernos a mi madre y a mi, tus razones tendrás- murmuró con cierto rencor en su suave voz.

Bajó las escaleras, cuando vio a su mamá sonreírle estando al pie de las mismas.

-Que bueno que decidiste bajar, cielo- se marcó una bella sonrisa en la sien de la castaña- Te guardé un poco del almuerzo, por si tienes más hambre- le dijo poniendo un dedo en su mentón, como si tuviera la mejor propuesta del mundo.

Ino se quedó observando a su madre, que ahora le daba una de esas sonrisas, que derretirían hasta el más duro corazón. Por un momento le entró un coraje, su madre no merecía a una hija caprichosa como ella, eso iba a cambiar, le iba a responder cada minuto de su vida que su madre había dado por ella. No entendía como pudo ser tan desconsiderada con su madre, por su puesto que ella también sufría con la falta de su papá, solo que no lo hacía saber, para que su engreída hija no sufriera con ella…

Así que a partir de ahí, las cosas por parte de la Yamanaka menor iban a cambiar, bajó corriendo las escaleras, hasta toparse con un rostro sorprendido de su madre.

-¿Ino-chan?..-preguntó sorprendida de su madre, al ser apresada por dos suaves brazos en su cintura-¿Qué..

-Gracias…-dijo sin más Ino, al ver la expresión boquiabierta de su madre- por ser como eres…por quererme tanto- y con esto apretó su rostro en el vientre de su mamá.

-Ino…-suaves gotas saladas cayeron en la cabeza de su tesoro.

-Bien, supongo que ahora todos cenaremos, como una familia ¿no?- comentó con ternura al ver la escena Alfred- Bien vamos Ino-chan, dejemos a tu mamá sobarse los mocos como es debido.

Se escuchó una estruendosa carcajada por parte de Ino y Alfred, y un ceño fruncido de la Yamanaka mayor.

-Yo no me sobo los mocos- murmuró molesta, aunque con un aire divertido la sra Yamanaka- solo me limpio la nariz- lo dijo con inocencia.

-Si claaro mamá-

-De verdad…si no me crees preguntale…

Fue así como se desarrolló una amena cena en la casa de los Yamanaka.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, hasta ahí llega el primer capítulo de su telenovela favorita jajajaj bueno, denle una oportunidad, (Belem es una buena chica…) bien sale a flote mi personalidad psicótica xD. Se preguntarán porque odio a sakura e ino, y si tanto es mi desprecio hacia ellas porque causa motivo razón o circunstancia hago un fic d ellas ^^.**

**Las odiare pero son fundamentales para mi fic, para un sasu/saku y para un nosé q pareja ponerle a Ino todavía :P. Aunque ya las odio menos en shippuden :P:P porque ya encontraron su razón en este mundo, que no sea adorar a un chico ¬¬!!**

**Ya que puedo soltar mi fustración con ustedes, odio a sakura por lo mal que trataba a naruto, quien lo único que hacía era tratarla con cariño, preocupándose por ella; pero como ya mencioné eso cambio en shippuden por lo cual ya no me cae tan mal xD. **

**Sin más que decir, solo esperar que mi fic les agrade (he puesto un montón de velas misioneras U.U) espero ansiosa sus reviews :P (xq Belem es una chica buena ^^, ya cállate ¬¬)**

_**Con reviews llenos, corazón contento ^^.**_


End file.
